


Angst for Ezra

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Relationships: Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Lucien and Rhys were sitting at the kitchen table with their friends as Rhys opened his mouth to reveal the truth of their relationship. But before he could get a word out, Lucien stood abruptly from the table. 

“Stop,” he blurted. “I’m not ready for this.” Rhys opened his mouth again but Lucien cut him off. “ _ I’m not ready for this! _ ” Lucien glanced at their friends shocked faces before hurrying out of the room. 

He heard Rhys follow him through the house towards the front door. Rhys managed to grasp his hand and pull him to a stop. “Are you just going to leave?” Lucien didn’t meet his eyes, staring down at his feet. Rhys tilted his chin up with a hand to make him look at him. There were so many emotions swimming in Rhys’s eyes and Lucien felt his heart twist at the fear he saw. 

“Rhys, I can’t,” Lucien whispered, wanting to lean into him but knowing he shouldn’t. 

“Lucien—“ 

“ _ Rhys _ ,” Lucien said, squeezing his hand. “Please.”

Rhys took his other hand and brought both to his chest. Lucien almost rested his head against Rhys’s chest but he didn’t. Instead, he shook his head and backed away. 

“Can’t we wait? Just a few more weeks?” Lucien asked. “I promise.” Rhys didn’t look convinced. 

“I’m tired of pretending, Lucien!” Lucien cringed at the volume of his voice but didn’t tell him to quiet down. “Everyday I’m lying to my family! You think I like doing that? That it makes me feel good about myself?”

Lucien squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand through his hair. “No, of course not, I just—“

“You just what? You’re just afraid? Well so the fuck am I!” Lucien opened his eyes when Rhys took his hands again, holding them tightly. “But I love you and that’s enough for me. Isn’t it for you?”

“I—“ He didn’t know what he was going to say but he was saved by Mor coming down the hall. 

“Are you guys alright?” she said. Lucien tried to drop Rhys’s hands as soon as he saw her but Rhys held firm. He looked to Rhys, panic in his eyes, but Rhys still didn’t let go. 

Lucien looked back at Mor and saw her glance down at their hands. His heart sank, and her brows flicked up. 

“Oh,” Mor said, though Lucien didn’t think she quite realised she’d said it. “I’ll just, um, go back into the kitchen.” She turned and walked back down the hallway.

Rhys released his hands which allowed him to back up and cover his face with his hands. He felt Rhys’s hands on his waist before Rhys spoke softly, “Lucien.”

Lucien shook his head and stepped out of his arms, holding his hands out in front of him. “Don’t,” he breathed. “I need some time.” He nodded to himself. “Some time to think.

“About what?” Rhys sounded scared again and Lucien didn’t blame him. Lucien looked over Rhys’s shoulder at the door. 

“Things.” Lucien walked towards the door and Rhys didn’t stop him. “I’ll call you later.”


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn’t called. It had been weeks and Lucien hadn’t called and Rhys hadn’t pushed. He knew that when Lucien needed time, he meant it. 

That didn’t mean he felt any better about it. 

He’d had to cook for himself every night recently. Usually he spent so much time at Lucien’s that his own pantry was empty, but now he was going grocery shopping regularly.

The Sainsbury’s down the street from his flat was quiet at 8pm after he’d stayed late at work. He’d convinced himself that he was getting more work done by staying later every evening, but he was probably doing less. No matter, it kept him away from his empty flat.

As the cashier was scanning his items and he was mindlessly packing them in his grocery bag, Rhys glanced out at the street and caught his breath as Lucien walked by. For a moment he was about to run out after him, but then Lucien glanced inside and met his eyes. His warm brown skin paled and he froze in place. 

Rhys hoped his face held all the love and longing he felt in those few seconds that their eyes held contact. Lucien took a few steps towards the store entrance before he backed away and set off again, leaving Rhys without another glance. 

“Sir?” the cashier said, snapping Rhys out of his trance. He quickly paid, took his bag, and rushed out onto the street. He spotted Lucien about a block away, his red hair glinting in the lamplight.

Rhys jogged down the street and called Lucien’s name a few times before Lucien stopped and turned around. Rhys stopped a few metres away, giving Lucien space to walk away again if he wanted.

“You haven’t called,” Rhys said, his voice breaking just a bit. Lucien looked down at his feet, his hands in his coat pockets.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Lucien said, barely audible to Rhys. 

“Are we—“ Rhys swallowed. “Are we breaking up?” Lucien looked up at the cars passing on his right, not having met Rhys’s eyes since Rhys was in the store. 

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? Lucien, it’s been weeks! I need an answer and I need it now, otherwise…” Rhys trailed off as tears welled up in his eyes. When Lucien didn’t answer, Rhys spoke again, “Do you have no faith in me? In us?”

“Of course I do, but...you don’t understand,” Lucien said, and Rhys realised he was crying. Rhys took a few steps closer and Lucien didn’t back up. 

“Then help me understand,” Rhys pleaded, “I’ll protect you from your family if that’s it, they won’t even have to know about us at all if you don’t want, but it’s not fair to our friends to keep them in the dark about this.”

“I told you I needed time to think,” Lucien said. Rhys shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. 

“I’m done giving you time, it’s eating me up inside not knowing if you’re staying or going, so I need an answer. Now.”

“Baby, please,” Lucien whispered, taking a step towards him. Rhys looked down at his tear stained face and wanted to smother it in kisses, but he didn’t move. Lucien’s chest heaved and more tears streamed down his face. “I want to stay, but I can’t. It’s not the right time.”

“Okay,” Rhys said emotionlessly before turning around to walk back to his flat alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucien has begun avoiding certain places like his usual coffee shop. He kept seeing Rhys as he walked in and Rhys was walking out. They’d make eye contact before hurrying off in their own directions. 

It was the same on the ride to work. He kept waiting in his and Rhys’s usual spot in the morning before he’d realise a moment to late that they weren’t meeting there anymore, but that Rhys still took the same route to work. 

Their friends kept trying to make plans with the whole group of them and he or Rhys would decline. It was an unspoken thing between them. Neither of them could bear to look at each other for more than a few seconds. 

Lucien was sure Rhys couldn’t because he was still angry. Lucien didn’t blame him, but he himself couldn’t look at Rhys without wanting to break down into tears. 

For weeks, their argument at Mor’s had played over and over in his head, but since their breakup, all Lucien could see when he closed his eyes was the devastating look on Rhys’s face before he walked away. It was forever ingrained in Lucien’s mind.

He tried not to miss Rhys. Every damn day, he tried. It was hopeless. Rhys was the love of his life and he’d turned him away, shut him out. Which meant Lucien was now destined to be alone. 

At the moment, he was headed to the chippy for some comfort food. He hadn’t cooked in a while… it now lacked any gratification without Rhys there to provide Lucien with over dramatic reactions to how good it tasted.

He ordered his food and sat down to wait for his number to be called. He messed with the receipt to busy his mind until someone sat down next to him. 

He looked over and met those startling eyes he loved so much. His hand unwittingly clenched the receipt in his hand, and Lucien hurried to straighten it again, avoiding Rhys’s eyes. 

“Mor is fed up with us cancelling,” Rhys said, making Lucien jump slightly. Not only because he wasn’t expecting Rhys to speak, but because he hadn’t heard Rhys speak in at least a month. He’d know Rhys’s voice anywhere, but it was jarring to hear it after so long. “She demands that we come round tomorrow night. Cass, Az, and Amren will be there too, of course.”

“Okay,” Lucien said quietly, still smoothing his receipt to distract himself.

———

The next night was full of heartache and long looks that Lucien hoped Rhys didn’t see. Rhys was laughing as he played cards with his brothers and smiling as he talked with Mor and Amren. But all attention towards Lucien was quickly directed elsewhere.

“Look at me!” Lucien wanted to yell. But he didn’t and wouldn’t. 

He wanted to look into those beautiful violet eyes again when they weren’t void of all emotion. He longed to run his fingers through Rhys’s hair again, to feel the beating of his heart again. If only just once more.

———

Two weeks later, they were back at Mor’s, just the three of them. She was trying to find something that she’d lost and they were currently looking in her guest bedroom. 

There wasn’t much to look through, but Lucien was happy to busy himself with the search to ignore Rhys’s presence in the room. It wasn’t working but at least he was trying.

“I’ll be right back,” Mor said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Lucien didn’t even look up from the box of miscellaneous items he was looking through.

When Mor still hadn’t returned after a few minutes, Lucien glanced at his watch and walked over to the bedroom door. He tried turning the knob, only to find it wouldn’t budge. 

Lucien turned around to tell Rhys and found him on the bed reading a magazine. “She’s locked us in here,” Lucien said. 

“I know,” Rhys said, turning the page of his magazine. Lucien blinked. 

“You know?” Lucien blurted. Rhys nodded, still not looking up from his magazine. Lucien sputtered on air. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Finally— _ finally _ —he looked up from his reading. “You seemed content with your task and I didn’t want to disturb you,” Rhys said simply. Lucien hated how stiff he sounded. He missed the voice that poured honey in his ears in public, making him flush.

Rhys opened his mouth to say something else, but decided against it and returned to his reading, leaving Lucien with nothing to do.

So he sat on the floor, leaning against the door. He could still watch Rhys from this position, but he wasn’t close enough to be tempted to touch him.

Every couple minutes their eyes would meet across the room before flicking away to their respective tasks. Lucien wasn’t even reading the magazine he’d picked up. 

“How’s work?” Rhys asked, breaking the silence. Lucien’s eyes glanced up to meet Rhys’s gaze. Lucien shrugged and rested his head against the door. Rhys nodded and averted his eyes.

Lucien turned his attention to Rhys’s hands which gripped the magazine much tighter than necessary. His fingers crinkled the pages and Lucien was sure Mor would scold him for it later. If she ever came back. 

Lucien’s back began to hurt about 45 minutes into their captivity and he decided to screw it. He stood and walked over to the bed. He laid down with his feet facing the headboard, keeping his face away from Rhys’s.

Even with his eyes closed, Lucien knew Rhys was watching him. “How are you?” Lucien said quietly.

He heard Rhys sigh and heard his head thump against the headboard. “I—well, I can’t say I’m doing good.”

“What’s wrong?” Lucien said, opening his eyes and sitting upright. Rhys looked at him and blinked slowly. “Oh…” Lucien looked down at his lap. “Right.”

“Right.” Rhys blew out a long breath. 

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while filled with glances at each other that lasted longer than they should’ve and twitches of Lucien’s hand that wanted to reach out to Rhys.

“Fuck this,” Rhys muttered, tossing his magazine on the floor which made Lucien look over at him. He didn’t have any time to think before Rhys’s hand was caressing his cheek and his lips were pressing against Lucien’s own.

Rhys’s lips were warm and soft and Lucien wanted to drown in the feel of them forever.

“Push me away,” Rhys said against his lips after a few moments, his voice desperate. In response, Lucien slid his arm around Rhys’s body and pulled him closer. 

It felt the same. Rhys felt the same. Lucien wasn’t sure why he’d expected any different but for some reason he had. The familiarity of his body and this situation was somehow comforting.

Rhys deepened the kiss as he gently pushed Lucien down onto the mattress. One of his legs was nestled between Lucien’s legs, their bodies just barely touching. Rhys’s hand left Lucien’s face and trailed over his shoulder and down his side to his hip. 

Every touch was slow, reverent. Every touch sent warmth through Lucien’s body that had been so cold these past few months alone.

Lucien wrapped his hand around the back of Rhys’s neck, and Rhys shivered above him, pressing their foreheads together for a brief moment before brushing his lips against Lucien’s cheek.

Lucien squeezed his eyes tight, trying to fight the tears he felt welling up in them.

“Tell me to stop,” Rhys whispered, his breath hot in Lucien’s ear. Lucien shook his head. 

“I won’t unless you want me to,” Lucien breathed. Rhys let out a defeated noise and squeezed Lucien’s waist as his head fell against Lucien’s shoulder. 

Lucien sighed softly as Rhys began pressing kisses from his shoulder to the center of his throat. He twisted Rhys’s hair around his fingers.

Rhys’s hands toyed with the hem of Lucien’s shirt, and Lucien guided his hands up. Rhys pulled away from his neck and held Lucien’s gaze as he pushed Lucien’s shirt up his torso. Lucien wished he could ignore the restraint on Rhys’s face.

“Do you want to stop?” Lucien said seriously once his shirt had been tossed away. Rhys just kept gazing into his eyes. He grasped Rhys’s wrist and Rhys’s eyes flashed. “Tell me.” 

“No,” Rhys admitted before he slowly took off his shirt.  _ Always a tease _ , Lucien thought. 

Rhys leaned down and Lucien tilted his head up to seal their lips. Where once there would’ve been smiles against each other’s lips, there was nothing.

Lucien let Rhys roll them over so Lucien was on top. Rhys usually begged to be on top, but Lucien supposed this wasn’t really usually. Rhys’s hands skimmed over his bare back and sent shivers down his spine.

He pulled back just a bit and stroked the back of his hand down Rhys’s face. Rhys’s eyes fell closed and Lucien noticed tears slip out of them. 

“Rhys—“

Rhys shook his head tersely. “Keep going.” His voice was hoarse and made Lucien’s chest tighten. 

Lucien traced his hand over Rhys’s chest and down to the top of his trousers. He glanced up at Rhys, his eyes having followed his hand, and Rhys nodded.

Lucien unbuttoned the top of his trousers and so it continued. 

———

An unknown amount of time later, they lay next to each other in bed. ‘Next to’ was probably generous considering Rhys was halfway on top of Lucien’s body.

Lucien had found condoms and lube in the bedside table and ignored the note that was undoubtedly from Mor. 

It had been slow and Rhys was not the only one who cried. Lucien knew it was probably the last time they’d be that intimate ever again, and it made his heart break all over again. 

Now, Lucien combed his fingers through Rhys’s hair, knowing it would be the last time. 

The thing about what had happened in this room was that now Lucien was aware these were all the last times for everything. Before, he hadn’t known. He hadn’t known they were going to break up. But since they were already broken up…

There was a loud knock on the bedroom door. “Are you two alive in there?” Mor said through said door. 

Rhys was immediately up and off of Lucien, putting on his clothes quickly. “Yes,” he said, “Please, don’t come in, just unlock the door.”

Lucien heard a muffled snort before the sound of the door unlocking. He started the process of getting out of bed and finding his clothes, a process which Rhys had already finished without so much as a look at him. 

Rhys glanced back at him just once and there was so much in his eyes that Lucien couldn’t read. “Bye,” he said. Then he slipped out of the bedroom, leaving Lucien once again cold and alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhys ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the next stop on the tube. It was stuffy and claustrophobic and he just wanted to be at Mor’s flat already. 

Luckily, the train stopped a few moments later and he pushed out onto the platform. It was still stuffy but at least he could move around. He headed straight for the exit, tapping his oyster card at the gate. 

Belgravia was as posh as usual as Rhys stepped out onto the street. It was cloudy, which was also usual for London. 

He walked a couple blocks to Mor’s building and pulled out the set of keys she’d given him when she first moved in. She said it was in case she died or something.

He was only looking forward to this evening a little bit. Mor begged everyone to come round and meet her new friend. He wasn’t opposed to new friends, but rather to seeing Lucien. 

When Rhys had walked out of Mor’s flat a few weeks ago, he told himself he’d never see Lucien again. Though he knew that wasn’t the case. And that there was a part of him that loathed the idea of never seeing him.

A hand slipped between the elevator doors at the last second, and, of course, Lucien slipped in awkwardly after noticing Rhys already there. He looked good. He always looked good. It pissed Rhys off.

They didn’t speak to each other on the ride up. Or on the short walk down the hall to Mor’s flat. Or at all even when their friends tried to promote conversation. 

Rhys knew they knew… about him and Lucien. They didn’t say anything, but it was in their eyes. He assumed Amren had always known. She always did.

They were both introduced to Mor’s friend, Feyre. Frankly, she was gorgeous, with her long, golden-brown hair and blue eyes. But Rhys wasn’t ready for anything. Nor did he think Mor would allow him to get with her friend. 

That didn’t stop him from flirting with her just to see the look on Lucien’s face at the dinner table.

Feyre was blushing, completely unaware of the tension in the room. Rhys honestly felt bad for her. Mor was giving him a look, Amren was ignoring it and talking to Az, Cassian was glancing between Rhys and Lucien like he was ready to jump between them if necessary. 

Lucien was staring at his plate, silverware clenched in his hands. His hair was half tied up and the sleeves of his work shirt had been rolled up a bit. Rhys couldn’t help but steal glances at him. 

“I can’t believe Mor waited so long to introduce us,” Rhys purred to Feyre. “You’re utterly adorable.” Feyre’s blush deepened, and Lucien’s silverware clattered as he dropped it on his plate. Rhys’s eyes shot to his, a brow raised. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Lucien said. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Rhys saw Feyre blink a few times out of the corner of his eye. 

“Whatever are you talking about, my dear  _ friend _ ?” Rhys said, pulling a face of innocence. Lucien rolled his eyes and Rhys clenched his fist. 

“ _ This _ ,” Lucien said, gesturing between Rhys and Feyre. Rhys leaned back in his chair as well, his face shifting to blankness.

“You threw me away,” Rhys said, watching Lucien’s jaw tick. “Am I not allowed to move on now?” Lucien’s brows furrowed. 

“I didn’t throw you away,” Lucien said firmly. “If you’d just given me time—“ Rhys could tell Lucien was trying to keep this as calm as possible and he wasn’t having it. 

“Time, time, time,” he cut in, “We all know you think your father’s disappointment is worse than a breakup.” Lucien’s eyes flashed and Rhys only felt remorse for a moment before he continued. 

“How much time did you need to admit you loved me?” Rhys asked, willing his voice not to break as he leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table. He ignored the looks of concern on his family’s faces and the confusion on Feyre’s. Ignored how Mor opened her mouth to speak. “A month? A year? How long am I supposed to wait for someone who can’t even tell me that?”

“You know that I loved—love you, Rhys,” Lucien said, voice remaining steady. “It wasn’t about that.”

Rhys leaned in further. “Wasn’t it?” Rhys snapped. “Wasn’t it about the fact that even  _ if _ you loved me, our relationship didn’t fit into the pretty little picture you painted for yourself?”

“Rhys—“ Mor started, but Rhys continued and acted like he’d just remembered something. 

“Oh, wait,” he said, “I forgot you can’t do anything for yourself. The picture your  _ father _ painted for you.”

“Maybe if you had actually listened to me—“

Something in Rhys was satisfied at the fact that Lucien had finally raised his voice, even just a little.

“I tried! You wouldn’t  _ talk to me _ !” Rhys exclaimed, throwing up his hands. 

“Why wasn’t it enough for you to know that I loved you?” Lucien bit back immediately. “Why did you always want more?”

“Because I was sick of hiding my feelings!” Rhys huffed a short, pathetic laugh. “I love you more than anything else on this earth, Lucien Vanserra! Can’t you get that through your thick head?”

Silence.

Lucien’s mouth was hanging open like he was going to say something. He looked completely dumbfounded, and it took even Rhys a second to process what he’d just admitted. 

Lucien glanced around the table, but Rhys’s gaze remained glued to him, trying to gauge his thoughts. Lucien’s eyes went wide and Rhys saw them glistening with tears before those tears fell. 

Lucien angrily wiped them away as he stood abruptly from the table. He didn’t say anything before he turned and dashed out of Mor’s flat. 

Rhys was left in a room full of people who all knew the true depth of emotion in his heart. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lucien didn’t notice the rain drizzling down on him, didn’t notice as it started to come down harder. He just stared out at the street, not really looking at anything. Just staring. 

The gate between Mor’s building and the public sidewalk was still a few metres away, but Lucien couldn’t move. 

Tears streamed down his face and he let them. Let them because he couldn’t do anything to stop them from coming anymore. 

“Lucien!” That familiar voice called as he heard the building’s door open. He listened to the sound of jogging footsteps on the wet pavement. If he wanted to, Lucien could see Rhys out of the corner of his eye as he came to a stop next to him.

Rhys was watching him, Lucien knew, but neither of them said anything for a while.

“Lucien, I--”

“Why?” Lucien interrupted.

“Lucien…”

“ _ Why _ ?” Lucien repeated, his voice breaking as he turned his head towards Rhys. “Why did you bring him up?” Lucien hoped the hot tears streaming down his face blended in with the pattering rain. Rhys’s face contorted in anguish and he squeezed his eyes shut tight.

“Because I was jealous and pissed off,” Rhys said quietly. Lucien blinked.

“Why?” he asked again, not knowing what else to say.

Rhys’s eyes opened and found Lucien’s. “Because you had it all together and I… didn’t, don’t.” Lucien looked away, more tears tracing paths down his cheeks. “I don’t believe a word I said about you and your dad and I shouldn’t have said them.” He paused and Lucien glanced sidelong at him. His eyes were once more shut tight, his hands in his pockets as his head was bent down.

“I know that doesn’t make it right or okay,” Rhys said, sounding like there was a lump in his throat, “but I’m sorry. Cauldron, Luce, I’m so fucking sorry. For everything.” He paused again, likely waiting for Lucien to say something. “Listen--”

“I’m sorry too,” Lucien blurted, having turned fully towards Rhys now. Rhys looked up, his eyes flying open. Rhys began shaking his head, and Lucien didn’t know how else to stop him than to keep talking. “You shouldn’t have had to…” Lucien choked on his tears. “Had to hide your feelings. That wasn’t fair to you. Neither was me taking ages to give you an answer. So I’m sorry.”

Lucien took a deep breath and watched Rhys’s half-stunned half-thoughtful face. Once again, neither of them knew what to say next. They watched each other for a few moments.

How could Lucien turn his back on Rhys now? But how could he not? Even though only their friends knew now, it was only a matter of time before his father found out. News spread no matter what.

Rhys must have read all of this on his face because he offered Lucien his hands and Lucien tentatively took them. Relief flickered on Rhys’s face, though he still seemed hesitant. “Fuck your dad, Lucien. And fuck anyone else who looks down on us for this,” Rhys said before squeezing Lucien’s hands. 

Everytime Rhys said his name sent goosebumps crawling over his skin. “I love you so much. Please, just let me love you, let us figure out how we want to live our lives.” His voice was so soft and tender and Lucien longed to lean into him, but--

“Rhys, I don’t want to be scared of this but I am,” Lucien said, closing his eyes, his brows furrowing. “I don’t know…” His voice cracked. “I don’t know if I can be who you want me to be.”

Rhys squeezed his hands. “I want you to be you, Luce. I’ve never wanted anything else,” Rhys said, and though Lucien had known it in his heart somewhere already… hearing it had a calm spreading over him. “And I’d rather we be scared together.”

Lucien huffed a laugh and said through his tears, “You’ve always been so much better with words.” Rhys smiled, though Lucien still saw fear and love and yearning in his teary eyes.

“What can I say?” Rhys said smoothly. “You picked a charming man.” Lucien’s lips twitched up and he shoved Rhys gently, letting go of his hand.

But then his face fell, remembering his father once more. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, but facing my father…” He trailed off and looked down at his feet.

Rhys tilted his chin up and forced Lucien to meet his eyes again. “Hey! Remember, fuck your dad, sweetheart,” Rhys said firmly, but affectionately. Lucien just stared into his eyes as more tears fell from his own tired eyes.

“I’m so in love with you,” Lucien whispered before he pressed himself into Rhys’s arms, burying his face in the crook of Rhys’s neck. Rhys stiffened for only a second, but then secured his arms tightly around Lucien.

Neither of them were aware of the rain still falling on them, too absorbed in being in each other’s arms again to notice or care. 

Rhys brushed kisses to Lucien’s auburn hair and whispered, “Whatever happens, I’ll be there with you. Your dad can’t scare me away and I’m never going to leave you. Not as long as you want me.”

That wouldn’t be an issue. Lucien already knew that Rhys was it for him. There’d never be anyone else for him.

“I’m never going to leave you either,” Lucien assured him, his voice muffled again Rhys’s skin. Lucien felt Rhys finally relax into him fully and sigh into his hair. 

Who knew how long they stood there in each other’s arms, but eventually, Rhys shivered, and Lucien chuckled.

“We’re going to catch colds if we stay out here much longer,” Lucien said, pulling back a bit to look up into Rhys’s face again. Rhys hummed affirmatively.

“Just one more minute,” Rhys murmured. Then he leaned down and kissed Lucien properly on the lips. It was soft, but in the usual way Rhys’s kisses were, not in the way they had been in Mor’s apartment weeks ago.

Lucien melted into Rhys’s arms and couldn’t name a place he’d rather be. He let himself get lost in the kiss while also finding himself in the same breath. He felt the past weeks and months as well as their anger and pain fade until he couldn’t remember why he thought anything else would ever be enough to leave this behind.

Lucien pressed their foreheads together, his hands clutching Rhys’s shirt. “Come home with me?” he said breathlessly, his eyes still closed. Rhys pressed their lips back together and Lucien felt his smile. It made his heart stumble.

“I would love to.”


End file.
